I mean, it's only for a lifetime
by art-attacks
Summary: Sometimes, it's cool to have someone looking out for you. Ya know, making sure you're safe. Only...the person that 'looks out for me' is the reason I get into half the messes I find myself in. And to top it all off, for each thing that person saves me from, I owe them for it. Talk about lame. If only I could ditch him. Sadly..it seems like I'm stuck with him..
1. Chapter 1

I mean, it's only for a lifetime

* * *

I slam the door shut behind me as I sling my key into the ignition. The car rawrs to life and I throw it in reverse, peeling out of the driveway.

"Rin! Wait! Please wait!" Dad yells after me. Ignoring him I shift to drive and lurch forward. The tires squeal as I speed forward. I press the gas pedal all the way down. My surroundings blur.

"Tsk. From the looks of it, your angel on your right isn't hanging out with you tonight. Mind if I take it's place?" a voice says from the back seat. My eyes fly up to the rearview mirror. Len was lounging in my back seat, a large devious smirk on his lips.

"Get out of my car!" I snarl. Len rolls his eyes at me.

"If you're trying to kill yourself wrecking your car is not the way to go." he muses as he points forward. I pull my eyes away from the mirror. A large tree was coming at me fast. I yelp as I turn to the side. We spin and I'm pulled out of the drivers seat. I take a deep breath as the car stops. Len glances down at me.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me. I groan from his lap and cover my face.

"You wouldn't understand." I complain.

"Try me." he breaths. I turn away from him.

"Let's ditch this car though." he muses as he snaps his fingers. I blink and we're in the middle of a forest. Len was crouched to the ground as I stood before him.

"I'm not telling you." I snap angrily. Len clicks his tongue in annoyance. Wire wraps around my ankle and I yelp as I'm hoisted upside down. I glance up to find a Len's black tail coiled around my leg. His knife like point poking my skin.

"Don't test my patience Rin." he hums as I turn my gaze to meet his again. I sigh at him as I fix a pout on my face.

"You are so mean." I huff as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Still hate me?" he asks.

"Of course!" I laugh harshly. He smirks at me.

"Good." he says as he drops me on my back. I land roughly and painfully against the ground.

"Now tell me, why are you trying to run away?" he asks seriously as he stands.

"Ugh. It's none of your business." I snap as I attempt to sit up.

"Wrong, it is. If you want to run away. I can take you somewhere." he offers. I sneer at him.

"Never!" I snap. He shrugs.

"Worth a shot. Not that I care. If I wanted, I'd drag you down kicking and screaming. I don't have to ask." he threatens. I shudder as his cat like gaze.

"Now. Tell me what's going on." he orders.

owo

I lounge lazily on my bed before rolling to the right...then back to the left. My phone vibrates again, finally sending it off the table. I groan as I launch a pillow at it trying to cover it's noise. It was mom, and I had no interest in taking her call. She didn't deserve it. I huff to myself as I throw my covers back.

"School time." I mumble to myself as I walk out of my room and into the bathroom. I shove a toothpasted toothbrush into my mouth as I pull my fingers through my hair as a brush. With the finishing touch of adding white clips and a bow I start to scrub my teeth. My phone screams at me and I roll my eyes as I rush to my room and pull my phone up.

"Wazz upp?" I ask, trying not to drool as I throw my bed together.

"Not mushh." Miki mocks back. I smile despite myself and run to the bathroom to rinse my mouth out.

"Haha funny. What's up?" I ask as I put my phone on speaker.

"Did you hear?!" she asks excitedly. I pick up my phone and return to my room.

"Hear what?" I ask as I throw it onto my bed and turn to my closet.

"I just heard from a certain reliable source that Rinto totally has the hots for you!" she squeals. I pull out a shirt and pants and throw it on my bed.

"Yea...uhu." I muse absentmindedly as I throw my nightclothes into the hamper.

"Rin! Did you hear me?! Rinto! Hotty McHotterson!" she yells. I blink away my thoughts and pull on my shirt and jeans.

"I heard you." I laugh.

"Why aren't you freaking out?!" she yelps. I smirk at my phone as I slip on a pair of shoes.

"How would Piko feel if I told him about this conversation?" I giggle.

"I didn't mean it that way! But seriously Rin, think about it. If he asks you out. You better say yes." she snaps.

"I dunno Miki.." I wince as I grab my phone and make my way to the kitchen.

"I do. You two would make a cute couple."

"Okay." I sigh as I put my phone on the counter. I throw some peanut butter and honey on a piece of bread as Miki rambles.

"Oh! Piko's here! I've gotta go Rin! See you at school!" she laughs as she ends the call. I fold my piece of bread and take a bite as I shove my pre-made lunch into my bag. My phone vibrates and I glare at it venomously as I wait for it to stop. After it stops I silent it, no more texts and calls from mom now. I sling my bag over my shoulder with a sigh and walk out of my silent apartment.

Wind hits me as soon as I step foot outside. The fresh air felt nice and I smile slightly as I start down the sidewalk. Warmth washes over me and my smile falls as I clench my teeth. A shadow darts under me before I hear footsteps beside me.

"Well. Today's a nice day." he comments as his footsteps match mine. I glare at his feet, not meeting his gaze or answering. Len. My Len. My mother was raised a satanist, and of course, she participated in all the rituals. Even the one where you sacrifice your child to the devil. See. The only problem with that is that there are 7 devils. Below them are demons and below them some odd named things. Len was one of those many devils. The one I was stuck with. I was joined to him by a stupid tattoo that he burned into my skin. His dumb pentagram. My skin crawls in annoyance. While Len is a devil, he always finds time to bug me.

"Shouldn't you be..I dunno. Killing people?" I snap.

"You cut me deep Rin. Real deep." he fake gasps before chuckling. "But no. I did that last week. Pay attention to my schedule." he tsks sarcastically. I stop and flamboyantly bow to him.

"My deepest apologies your most evilness Len." I say just as sarcastically before raising. Len was highly amused as he smirks at me, pursing his lips.

"Cute. Love the attitude. Why don't you do that when you pray to me?" he asks. I sneer at him as I turn away.

"Like I'll pray to you. You may be a devil but I am innocent." I snap.

"That so? If heaven is the place is where the angels go, then do I have quite the story for you. Cause you're going straight to hell." Len breaths in my ear. I yelp in shock and jump forward before whirling on him.

"I would never!" I snarl.

"Like you get a choice." he snorts, rolling his eyes. I take a deep breath before spinning on my heel and walking towards school.

"Awe. Come on baby doll. Don't get mad." He coos at me. I ignore him.

"You know what? On second thought. Get mad. You know how it turns me on when your blood boils." he hums in my ear. My face flushes as I turn my face away from him. Black catches the corner of my eye and I frown.

"You're so boring. Don't do anything stupid that I'll have to fix." Len snaps at me irritably as he disappears from my side. I heave a sigh and relax. Finally he's gone. I flip my phone out to call Miki. Just as I'm about to hit talk a black hand wraps around my mouth and pulls me back roughly. I bite my tongue in shock as I gasp against the black gloved hand. Another hand covers my eyes and I drop my phone, digging my nails into the leather sleeve of the person. I'm tossed against the ground roughly, bring up dust. My eyes scan the room. I was in the abandoned church that was closed after a fire started in it. The cost to fix it costed far to much. It was easier to just build a new one and leave this one. Pews were shoved against the walls, broken or burned. Broken glass and beams covered the floor. A red pentagram was on the floor. I groan as I stand and put my hands on my hips.

"Look. Don't drag me into this. I have no interest in-"

"Silence!" one of the four men in black cloaks snarls, pointing a knife at me. I gulp. Does this count as something stupid.

"N-no really. This is obviously your first summoning. Seriously, find some other girl to steal blood from." I stammer as I hold my hands up innocently.

"You're perfect!" another snaps. I wince. They couldn't see Len, so if anything, it looked like I was insane, yelling at myself. I don't know how that makes me perfect. My gaze turns to the pentagram. My blood runs cold as I freeze. This wasn't Len's pentagram. It was a different Devil. A Devil Len despised more then the others. The moment my skin breaks. Len will smell the blood and be here in a heartbeat. They'll meet and fight, like they always did.

"P-pl-please." I beg. Last time, they both almost died. Len disappeared for months at a time. I could just summon him now. But...that would be a call for help. I cringe. Every time I called for help I built up a list of favors I owed Len in return.

"Cut!" the other hooded man orders. I gulp as one of them kicks a knife at me. Shakily, I reach down and scoop up the dagger. They start chanting and I take a deep breath as I press the blade into my skin. I wince as I apply pressure, it stings and I pull.

"Rin?!" Miki screams. I pull the blade away and turn to her.

"Miki!" I sob.

"Leave her alone! I'm calling the cops!" she lies as she raises her phone in the air. The four men race past me and to the door that looked like it shouldn't be used.

"Good lord Rin." Piko sighs from Miki's side. She rushes forward and hugs me close.

"Are you okay?!" she yelps as I hug her back.

"Yea..they wanted me to summon a demon or something." I lie.

"What idiots. Demons aren't to be messed with. Why praise something like them anyway? Angels are far better." Miki sighs as she pulls away from me. I cringe. I mean, I guess that was true. Angels were a different kind of evil.

"Miki. We're about to be late." Piko calls. Miki's eyes widen in horror as she grabs my wrist and pulls me.

"We can't be late!" she yelps as she sprints, dragging me after her.

owo

"On time!" Miki pants as she throws the door to our classroom open. I could hardly breath.

"Rin?!" Miki gasps. I hold a finger up to her as I lean over, placing a hand on my knees as I wheeze.

"Rin?" she tries again. I suck in a deep breath before raising.

"What?" I breath. Miki pats my shoulder sympathetically.

"You looked like you were about to pass out." she pities.

"I do pole-volt for a reason." I snap as I stick my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes and releases my shoulder as she walks to her desk. I follow after her and flop into my desk. A sweat was growing on my neck as my heart raced. I don't even have time to relax before our teacher walks into our classroom.

"Mm...pull out your English books." she drawls as she turns to write something on the chalkboard. I pull my book out from my desk and flip it open. My heart races even faster and my eyes widen. Spots flood my vision and I felt lightheaded.

"Do you feel that?" my gaze snaps towards the voice and I cover my mouth before I could yelp. Len was standing on the window ledge in all his devil like glory. He was balanced on his toes as his white leathery wings were held open slightly. He actually hated wearing black, oddly enough. His messy bangs fell in his face as part of it was held back in a ponytail. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and wore a large black cross necklace. His soft gray pants were faded and wrinkled towards the bottom, exposing his feet. My eyes widen in horror. He was here. At my school. His icy gaze meets mine and I nod quickly, answering his question. He smirks as he salutes me before jumping up and grabbing the overhang before throwing himself over it. I jump up from my seat.

"Rin Kagamine. What are you doing?" our teacher snaps.

"I...need to use the bathroom. It's an emergency." I say quickly darting for the door.

"I didn't say you coul-"

"It'll be quick." I promise as I slide of the room and shut the door behind me. I suck in a quick breath before launching down the hallway, I skid around a corner, almost throwing myself into the wall. I clench the railing and fling myself up the stairs. Yelping, I stumble forward, digging my knee into the stair. Clenching my teeth, I shake it off and jump up before racing up the stairs. I duck under the 'Do Not Enter' sign and throw the door open. Wind bites at my face and I squint against it. Len stood before a large lesser. It was easily the size of three cars. My stomach felt queasy, making me fall to my knees.

"Len.." I groan. He turns towards me slightly and snaps his fingers. His shadow races forward, it gathers beneath me. I'm sucked down slightly before the shadow jumps up. It's blackness melts away to show a boy that looked much like Len. Only with black hair and gold eyes.

"Rei." I blink in shock as he cradles me against his chest. The queasy feeling disappears and I groan. That's another favor I owed Len. Technically I owed Rei, but Rei was completely under Len's control so. I owed Len.

"What is that doing here? Did you let it out just to have fun?" I snap at Len. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I don't cause trouble just to fix it." he sighs before turning his gaze to the lesser. It had large red eyes that bugged out from it's round body. It practically oozed black miasma. I cringe. That's what made me feel queasy.

"Len. This is dumb we should just-" I start. The lesser raises a fist before bringing it crashing down. Len steps to the side and the fist slams against the roof of the school. Cracking it in.

"Len!" I shriek in horror. "Don't let it destroy the school!" I squirm against Rei who easily counters each squirm by twisting me a different way. I stop squirming to find myself pressed against his side and hanging limply as I angrily look at Len.

"What would you do for me to make sure it doesn't?" he smirks at me as the lesser raises another fist. I snarl as I twist my ring to the side. A small curved knife jumps up from the ring. I drag the blade down my finger before flicking the blood at Len. The blood hits Len's skin and I snap the blade back into place. Len's smile widens as the blood disappears into his skin before exploding in lines and runes that covered him. He bows lamely to me and Rei gently sets me on my feet as he sinks back down to be by Len's side. The lesser freezes as Len walks towards me and captures my hand. He wraps his fork-like tongue around my finger. My cut closes automatically and Len hums under his breath as he releases my hand. He turns away and walks over to the lesser. It snaps back to life, its fist lowering quickly.

"No more harm will come to the school." Len promises as blood drips from the lines slowly. He turns and kicks the lesser easily off the roof, sending it flying into the city. There's smoke and my mouth falls open in horror.

"Len-!"

"You said the school, not people. You should know by now that you should think what you want over more." He tsks in amusement as he jumps onto the railing on the roof before winking and blowing me a kiss. His lips move as he says something to me. He jumps and wind races past me, blowing my hair into my face.

"See you later baby doll."

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0 (I got 177 reviews when I first posted this..hint hint c;

I plan on making this around...eh...about 10-15 chapters?

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_will be written and answered here._

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What do you think of the end..?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_

**_I look forward to seeing you all in 'For a Lifetime' next._**


	2. Chapter 2

I mean, it's only for a lifetime

* * *

My breath comes out in a whoosh as Len rises in his wings. Long slits in the back of his shirt so they could poke through. He climbs into the sky before taking off after the lesser. I jump and yelp as the door to the roof slam opens. Our headmaster looked absolutely livid. This looked bad.

"What's going on here Kagamine?" he demands. I glance back at the roof.

"I'm..." I stammer before rolling my eyes back, I force my knees to buckle and I fall to the side roughly.

"Kagamine?! Get a nurse up here!" headmaster yells as there's a flurry of footsteps. Someone picks me up and I fall limply in their arms. I'm rushed down the stairs. My head bobbing uncomfortably, making me almost cringe in fear that this person will slam my head against the railing. I stop bouncing and I'm quickly rushed down the hallway. The person turns right and my legs slam into the door frame. I force myself not to do anything. If I made any reaction it was show I had, indeed, faked fainting. I'm gently placed on a bed and as the person moves away I catch a strong smell. I couldn't help it, my face heats. Rinto carried me down to the infirmary. He slammed me against a door, but still, he carried me down the stairs.

"It looks like she has a fever too." he says softly as he places a hand on my forehead. Which only makes my face heat more. His touch was so gentle, compared to Len that is. Who was harsh, mean, annoying, brash and loud-

"Rinto. Mrs. Carlie wants you back in class." I couldn't help it. I stiffen.

"Oh...okay. And you are...?" Rinto asks defensively.

"I'm Len. Rin's boyfriend." Len snaps. My eyes fly open, and I sit up.

"You are NOT!" I gasp. Rinto's eyes widen as he smiles at me.

"Glad to see that you're up." he muses.

"See? Even me just being here wakes her up. She must really love me." Len coos at me. I look past Rinto to glare at Len. I freeze. The thing about Len is he needed attention. Craved it. I purse my lips as I turn away from him.

"Thank you for carrying me down the stairs." I say softly as I look up at Rinto through my eyelashes. He blinks in shock before smiling widely.

"I'm just glad I could help."

"aHEM." Len snaps.

"Ah. I'll just leave you alone with.." he trails off.

"Len, not my boyfriend." I say softy.

"With Len, not your boyfriend." he laughs before turning away and walking past Len. Len grabs his shoulder as he stares at me. Rinto freezes and Len clicks his tongue before releasing him. Rinto brushes past and exits into the hallway.

"Go to hell." I snap as I glare at Len. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt.

"Been there." he winks at me before frowning seriously.

"Honestly, I'm not here to do anything. You cut your knee." he says as he points at my knee. I follow his finger and blink at the blood rolling down my knee. Oh. So that's why he's here.

"Oh." I mutter under my breath. I was a hemophiliac. Granted, I wouldn't have been had I not been sacrificed to Len. See. Len is Devil number 7, the odd one out. All the others had a 'partner' of sorts that held all their powers. Since Len doesn't have one, he has to choose a human to hold all of his 'powers'. I'm hemophiliac because Len's power is in my blood, and a it 'doesn't like to be tamed'. According to Len. So I cut myself, Len automatically smells my blood and has to come find me to heal my wound before I bleed to death...or I open a gate to hell. Ya know. What ever happens first.

"Now sit still." he orders as he kneels before me and licks the cut. I cringe. It was gross.

"So. How'd your...fight thing go." I mumble.

"The lesser was sent back to it's Demon, which I had to talk some sense into." Len murmurs as he pulls away. I look at him skeptically. I felt like talking was the last thing that they did.

"Ah.." I grumble.

"No one was hurt or killed." he sighs. I blink at the statement before sitting up right.

"Really?!" I squeal. For Len to say that was like a little kid getting a puppy for Christmas.

"Ye. Because you had to cry about it. Which made Rei pout and I hate when he pouts because he just annoys the hell out of me." Len hisses as he glares at me accusingly. I heave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you Rei." I say happily. Len shudders before snapping his fingers. Rei pulls together and looms over me and Len.

"You're welcome Rin." he says with a large smile. I smile at him kindly. I felt bad for him. Don't get me wrong. Rei was a great guy, he was kind and so so nice. But he was completely under Len's control. The slightest command and Rei had to obey. Luckily. Len wouldn't order Rei todo anything against me, or else I'd probably be dead. Not because I'm Len's thing, but because Rei likes me. And Len doesn't like when his soldiers have something to hold them back. Obviously, it was all around messed up. Len flicks his fork-like tongue out and glares at Rei. He cringes before sinking back down to his puddle of blackness. I heave a sigh as I shoot Len a glare.

"Now. Seriously. Leave. I don't want you here..at my school." I say seriously. Len rolls his eyes.

"I do whatever I want, I don't have to listen too you." Len snorts. I narrow my gaze at him.

"I would rather you did not come around here at all. Every time you disappear on me, I'm stuck in messes your bad luck leaves me in." I sneer.

"Such as?" Len asks innocently. Ha. He was anything BUT innocent.

"This morning. I almost started a war between you and Luka." I sniff, turning away. I could feel Len's rage roll off him.

"Don't talk about that bitc-"

"Regardless. I didn't. So you can go back to hell." I say simply as I turn back to him. Len raises an eyebrow at me before smirking.

"Alright, alright. I'm afraid this is the last time you'll see me...until next week that is." he hums. I frown at him.

"Next week?" I ask cautiously. Len winks at me.

"Hope you're really baby doll." he coos before disappearing. I jump off the bed to try and grab him. I narrowly miss and stumble forward, catching myself. My eyes scan the walls quickly, over health posters and adds before landing on a calendar. I squint at it before shuddering. This was bad..very bad. I cringe.

Next week was devils night.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0 (I got 177 reviews when I first posted this..hint hint c;

I plan on making this around...eh...about 10-15 chapters?

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_WonderRin:_ I'm glad you like it! And I plan to continue!

_mirrors02: _All very good questions..that will get answered!

_Ama Zon:_ thank you!

_Amazon Huntress:_ Hm..some of those questions were answered..others will be answered!

_3: _Thanks for the review! It is pretty hard to find a god like story now-a-days..but rest assured...this story will be very fun, sarcastic and cute~

_Treble and Bass: _MM...I'm glad you like it! I am definatly having fun with Len and his personality in this one..

_thecraziestninja: _Thank you!

_Nighttyger:_ You have a point...I might have to make a 'subcatagory of satanism' for this story.

_Lolly1o1: _and I am pretty hungry, so I updated!

_meow: _should have..but I can't yet.

_meow.s: _this IS for a lifetime.

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What IS devil's night..?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	3. Chapter 3

I mean, it's only for a lifetime

* * *

There are seven devils. There are also seven deadly sins. When THE devil was cast out of heaven he was also ripped apart. Into..you guessed it, seven different pieces. That's easy enough to grasp. Now, onto the harder part. Each sin has a 'partner' of sorts. A sin that can counter them. For example, Pride's counter is Gluttony. They are each others weakness. All the sins have one. Except Lust. Because Lust's partner would just fall under the spell of lust. With this draw back for the other Sins, Lust was forced to find a human counter part. The human would live out it's life, but in return for becoming the partner, they could not fall into Lust's hands. There is only one time when the human can fall into Lust's hands. And that is on Devil's night.

"Rin?!" Miki chirps. I jump out of my skin and launch my pencil at the wall where Miki's voice came from.

"Yikes! You almost hit me!" she laughs as she folds onto my desk with a smile. I deflate as I lean back against the chair. I almost killed Miki. The worst part about Devil's night is that the week before I am on edge. My skin crawls and I can barely sit still.

"Sorry. What's up?" I ask tiredly as I force a fake laugh. Miki eyes me.

"You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?" she asks accusingly.

No. "Yes." I mumble glancing away. Miki leans closer before huffing out a sigh.

"Whatever, you need to head home. You've been staring at the same problem for the past 15 minutes." she sighs. I glance down at the paper I'd been staring through.

"You're probably right." I muse as I shove the paper into my bag.

"Oh I know! Do you want to come over tonight?" Miki asks happily. I freeze. Tomorrow was the start of Devil's night. That means at midnight..

"No..dads making his pizza and mom's coming over." I laugh shakily. Miki eyes me before smiling widely.

"If you need me text, okay?" she says softly. I smile at her, Miki was great.

"Yea, I'll text if I need anything." I promise. Miki pats my head before pulling away, holding one of my white hair clips. She giggles and winks at me before racing of. I sigh and slump against my desk. Too exhausted to try and catch her. The room is silent as I let my eyes fall closed. Why...was...I so tired today...?

owo

I groan as I slump against the floor. My arms ached. I push my shoulder against the ground to sit up. Len was floating before me, his pentagram glowing slightly. He's slitted eyes took me in as the worshiper's chanted around us. This is impossible! I glance down to find me in my ceremonial white gown that Len perfected. Blood stained it and I was chained to the ground to keep me from moving. I slept through the entire beginning of the ritual AND Len's summoning. These rituals take hours upon hours, which meant that I'd been out for a while. My blood was singing as my heart raced. Tears flood my eyes. I wasn't ready! I had to tell dad to stay inside...and Miki to not go out tonight. In mere minutes I would be completely gone. Nothing could stop me but Len. I would strike down anything in my way to get to Len. I was Len's partner. And he was the devil of lust. Once the ritual was over, we would be drawn to each other.

"P-please...keep them safe." I beg desperately as I reach a hand forward and touch Len's shadow. Rei shifts at my touch, I could just barely feel his fingers brush my hand against the ground.

"Here we go." Len breaths as he crouches before me. Rei consumes my shadow. Tears roll down my cheeks as Len cups my cheek. My face warms at his touch and my eyes widen. He looked so handsome. A breathtaking smile crosses his lips. It was midnight. My heartbeats unevenly as I watch Len's slitted blue eyes take me in. He licks his lips with his forked tongue before pressing his lips to mine. The kiss lasts half a second..but that's all it needs to last. Len pulls away and I scream.

owo

I step back as Rin screams. I raise an eyebrow at her as she snarls. Rei releases her shadow and I smirk as I bite my thumb. The skin breaks and I throw the blood at Rin. The droplets land on her hand before sinking into her skin. Red lines race up her skin, her head snaps up as she looks at me with cat like eye.

"I'm coming back again." she purrs as the red lines frame her eyes. I smirk at her. My Rin was gone, replaced by her demon. She staggers to her feet as she giggles childishly.

"Oh yes you are." I hum as she bites her thumb and throws the blood droplets at me. They hit my skin and I take deep breath as my heart races, red lines race up my skin. The chanting silences. Rin stares at me and I at her.

'Len- are you sure you're ready? Her muscles are coiling. She's getting ready to attack-' Rei says quickly. Rin launches at me, easily breaking the chains that kept her down. I wasn't ready. Her hand coils around my neck.

"Looks like you are growing weak darling." she hums with a wicked smile. I smirk at her.

"I doubt that baby doll." I coo at her as I grab her hand and launch her through the wall.

'LEN?!' Rei screams. I twitch at the pitch.

'Shut up Rei or I swear I will make this night miserable.' I order lowly. My shadow curls beneath me at the threat. Rin cackles at me as she steps through the hole. Her cat eyes wild, she makes a gun shape with her fingers and points it at me.

"Bang. There goes your heart." she purrs. My eyes widen as warmth spiderwebs over my body. I clench my teeth. I didn't have time to fight with Rin. I had 5 minutes to open up the gates of hell, or else they'd be locked and no one would be able to escape. Ignoring the worshiper's I snap my fingers. Rei's hands clamp around my ankles and pulls. I fall through darkness. Rin jumps forward but I'm already gone. Rei drops me out on the buildings roof. I snap my leathery wings open and launch forward, soaring over the ally. Rin snarls angrily as she launches at the brick wall and digs her nails into it.

"Son of a-. Dammit Rin." I sneer as I beat my wings mercilessly against the wing.

'YOU chose her.' Rei snorts. I glare down at my shadow before glancing at Rin. She was quickly gaining on me. The best way to fix this was to just end it. I bring my wings in and fall into Rei, he drops me off behind Rin. My tail coils around her stomach as I grab her neck and pull her back against me.

"You know I like it rough." she breaths. I smirk in her neck.

"Of course you do." I mutter against her neck my eyes flicker up as I purse my lips.

'Le-Len!' Rei cries in a strangled voice. I glance down to find Rin's shadow overlapping mine.

"What do you say baby doll? Want to let our children play tonight?" I purr as Rei struggles against Rui. Rin turns to face me, her catlike eyes meet mine. Her mouth pulls into a wicked smile as she moves quickly, dragging her nails down my back. I snarl as I release her.

"I want all your attention darling." she purrs as my blood drops down her fingers. I clench my teeth as I throw myself at her. We slam against the roof roughly. My mind reels, the only way to get what I wanted was to give her what she wanted.

"Oh baby doll. You do have my attention. All of it. How can I not think about you? I practically dream of going down-"

'Len!' Rei pants. He was to my left. Rin shudders and I purse my lips at her. I quickly move, hoisting her arms over her head and digging my knees into her thighs.

"But that's a different matter now isn't it?" I sneer as I dig my nails into her wrist. She yelps as she struggles against me. I wince. This hurt real Rin. Her demon could handle being thrown into a wall, but any blow given directly would hurt Rin. Rin's wide pupils return for half a second and I freeze.

"Lust." I breath. My pentagram appears beneath me and glows brightly. Our mixed blood drops inside it and I release my breath as demons race past us. Rin's pupils slit again as she throws me back. My wings snap out and I beat the air.

"Oh darling. You shouldn't have done that." Rin breaths as she jumps for me. I roll my eyes. She wouldn't be able to touch me.

'LEN.' Rei snarls. My gaze snaps down. Rei was circling Miki, who was right beneath Rin. My gaze returns to Rin. Didn't she tell them to stay inside?! I clench my teeth as I move quickly. Rin slams against me, the air leaves my lungs in a sputter at the force.

'Rei!' I order. He moves and we fall into the blackness before being shoved out quickly into Hell. Rin automatically weakens at the force it puts on you.

"Give it up baby doll." I breath in her ear as we drop into my bed. She gnashes her teeth at me.

"N-never!" she snaps. Lust was a hard sin to have. It could range from love to I need you so bad I'll do anything to get your attention. Dealing with demon Rin was exhausting. I only had to do it once every seven years and yet every time was awful..besides for this hidden gem. I lightly trail my clawed fingers down her cheek.

"Shh...it's okay...you have all my attention." I promise gently as I close Rei off from my thoughts. Rin shifts against me, unsure of what she wanted now. See. Rin's demon was the same as mine, easily moved by emotions.

"I..don't want your attention?" she asks hesitantly. I smile softly.

"And what would you like?" I ask. I've had eons of experience of dealing with myself, heaven forbid I couldn't figure out how to make myself happy. Rin blinks at me. Attention. Lust of attention. She cocks her head to the side before fear flow down her cheeks.

"I want- I want people to like me!" she blubbers. I ever so softly brush her tears away.

"I want you, Rei wants you. We like you." I promise. Lusting for friends. It was idiotic to try and bring up Miki and her father, she couldn't remember them. She sniffs at me, sitting back on my stomach.

"You want me?" she breaths in shock. I blink up at Rin. Demon Rin. She would be able to sense lies just like I could.

"Yes." I say softly as my bright blue eyes meet hers. Her eyes widen as she falls towards me, her lips meet mine as she traces up my neck and tangles her hands in my messy hair. A spark makes my blood boil as I softly trail my hand up her arm before cupping her cheek. Lastly, the most common Lust...lust. She pulls away slightly before smiling wickedly again.

030

I groan miserably as I bury my face into the warm pillow. My body felt like a rock. I could barely move. The pillow rises and I freeze. Ever so slowly I raise my head to meet Len's even amused gaze. His blonde hair was a complete and total mess as light scratches littered his face. My heart races as my face heats. No. Oh no. No no no. Len's chest was naked and I didn't feel much clothing on myself. This was terrible. It meant I did something completely awful. Len's hand moves down my spin and I shudder before yelping and trying to move away. His hand presses against my back and I'm shoved against him.

"Goodmorning baby doll." Len coos at me as his lips curl up in a wicked smile.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0 (I got 177 reviews when I first posted this..hint hint c;

I plan on making this around...eh...about 10-15 chapters?

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02: _yes..yes..and no...Len isn't a vampire.. x3 no where near it.. Kaito has a different purpose this time..

_mangalover247:_ that's a good question that I will defiantly touch more on later.. x3

_write-username-here:_ well..he did take her to hell..

_PicesAquamirine12: _I'm glad you like it! I just wish I could update as fast as I use to..

_Treble and Bass: _Oh yes, I love the whole 'baby doll' thing it makes him seem even more fun

_thecraziestninja: _haha, I'm glad you think so! And yes..yes he is..

_meow: _Here's your update!

_meow.s: _this IS for a lifetime...it's a re-write..

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What'll happen now?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	4. Chapter 4

I mean, it's only for a lifetime

* * *

"W-what happened?!" I yelp as I shove against him roughly. Len sighs as he purses his lips.

"You seemed to enjoy last night. You wanted it all so I said you had to go down-"

"Oh my god!" I scream, breaking him off mid sentence. He rolls his eyes at my expression.

"I'm kidding. You didn't do anything to bad." he mumbles glancing away. He shifts and red catches my eyes.

"Oh god. Len are you bleeding?" I gasp. Len presses roughly into the pillows.

"Nothing I can't handle. A rogue demon clipped me but I sent him back down to hell." Len says as his eyes meet mine. I blink at him before relaxing. At least I wasn't the one that hurt him.

"Great. So. Now that all that is done, in ready to skitadle on home-"

"Like hell you're going home. WE have a meeting to attend to." Len hisses. I freeze. A devils meeting. I cringe at the thought. There would be fights. There would be blood. And there will be nothing but arguing.

"Do I have to? I mean, you do just fine by yourself." I mumble. Len smirks at me.

"Rin, are you scared of them?" he purrs as he leans towards me. My heart races at the images that flashes through my mind.

"N-no!" I snap. Len's face hardens as he smiles wickedly at me.

"Great. Then let's go." he says as he grabs my wrist and throws me back. Len falls backwards and I scream as darkness swallows us. I land roughly on the dirt ground, my knees bruising and gaining a few cuts. Len stood tall, his grip never lessening on my wrist.

"L-Len.." I stammer. He turns to look at me as he snaps his fingers. Warm air rushes past me, Rei kneels before me as he places a pair of reflective sunglasses on my nose.

"Let's go." Len orders. Rei straightens automatically and offers me a half smile as Len pulls me forward. We step through a large doorway and the room opens up before us. There were seven large pillars, all lit, except one. As soon as Len steps into the room, his fire illuminates the last pillar. His eyes were pressed closed as he swiftly makes his way into the room and takes his chair.

"Len. Pleasure I assume?" Luka purrs. I shudder as her catlike blue eyes take Len in.

"Of course darling." Len answers back leaning forward. Luka smiles widely as she moves something around in her mouth before spitting it at Len. He moves quickly and catches the object with his fingers.

"Oh you make me so hungry when you call me darling." she murmurs. I gaze intently at the object in Len's fingers. Small..white..shinny..my stomach clenches as my heart races. It was a molar tooth. I cling to the back of Len's chair for support. Rei gently places a hand against my back and I flash him a smile small.

"I promise that I am not sweet." Len hisses as he flicks the tooth back at her roughly. A slim hand quickly catches it before it can hit her.

"Don't grace him with your attention." Gakupo sniffs as he turns his nose up to Len. Len clicks his tongue and purses his lips into a wicked smile.

"Like I want to get with your filthy bitc-"

"Enough!" Meiko snarls, I jump at the suddenness of her voice. Fury rolled off her in waves. "You know what we want to hear Len!"

"Oh I know." he sighs

"I wish it was our time." Miku grumbles lowly.

"Oh look at you. Practically GREEN with envy aren't you?" Len says, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"LEN!" Meiko snarls slamming her nails into the table. I take a step closer to Rei and he protectively places an arm around me. If something bad were to happen, Rei was my best escape. He'd melt down, pull me straight through the ground and drop me off home. Hopefully.

"Right, my apologies. The night went good. All the demons were released and wrecked havoc on humans." Len says tiredly.

"Tell us MORE then that!" Gumi begs as she leans against the table.

"That's all that happened." Len purrs. I cringe. He just loved to piss people off.

"Let's hear it." Kaito sighs tiredly as he rubs his eyes. Kaito was the best out of the seven. He was probably one of my favorites. Kaito was the Sloth devil. He liked to relax and everything he did was harmless fun.

"Len we're dying to hear details. Don't make me come over there and use those pretty little eyes to sweeten my tea." Luka threatens. I gulp as I press in Rei's side. Luka's eyes meet my sunglasses.

"Don't tell me you were to busy dealing with her to get a good report. I'm sure her teeth will make great candy-"

"Luka." Len snaps. Her eyes flash down to his face. His eyes were open. I could tell, the moment her eyes met his she was complete infatuated with him.

"Darling. Why don't you leave Rin alone? She isn't a devil and won't put up a fun fight for you. While I on the other hand." Luka stands and Len makes a hand motion.

"Will crush you." he purrs, he curls his fingers. Arms wrap around my neck and I'm pulled away from Rei.

"Len!" I squeak. He freezes and stands.

"Put her down Miku." Len orders.

"You always play with Luka! Why always her!?" she screams. Len's blue eyes meet mine before he closes them with a sigh.

"Because you're boring." he says honestly. He couldn't lie to them, they'd know.

"Y-you!" she stammers.

"I like you Miku! You're so pretty! I-I'll play with you!" I say quickly as I grip Miku's arm tightly.

"Dammit Len. You really did it this time." Kaito sighs as he stands. He slices his thumb and presses it to his cheek. The blood curls along his skin as his eyes narrow in on me.

"Miku. Let the girl go. If you actually harm her Len will kill you. Luka. Don't taunt Len, and Len, don't taunt Luka. Let's all just..sit down and..relax." Kaito breaths. I'm overwhelmed with a sleepy feeling as Miku releases me and slumps to the ground. I wobble dangerously and Rei lunges forward to catch me. We fall roughly to the ground in a heap.

"Dammit Kaito. Too much." Meiko snaps as she leans against her hand. I struggle to right myself. My hand grips the back of Len's chair as I struggle to pull myself up. Kaito blinks in shock before breaking a line of blood quickly. The spell breaks and my tired eyes fly open.

"Kaito you're lucky I don't steal your ears for that." Luka snaps. Len closes his eyes and I quickly wrap my hands over his eyes. He stills before sighing.

"Rei. Report." Len orders. Rei slides to Len's side.

"The raid went well. Over 600 people sold their souls and 2,000 people sold others souls. The demons parts of the human world in chaos as usual." Rei says stiffly. My stomach clenches. All this seems truly awful. Selling souls and such, but while demons have wicked ways of going about it...the angels are far far worse. Angels have armies of people to do their biddings. They can claim that a sacrifice is for 'him' and people are willing to murder each other to get in good with the angels. But let me tell you a little secret. You murder someone for an angel? Boom. You're a greed demon when you die. You kill someone out of love? Bang. Lust demon. Take the fall and lead a group of people to there own demise? Snap. A pride demon. The list goes on and on. Since angels promise people one thing...and they get another. And Demon's promise something and people get exactly what they want...who exactly is the right..and who's the wrong?

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0 (I got 177 reviews when I first posted this..hint hint c;

I plan on making this around...eh...about 10-15 chapters?

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ It's a little bit of both..Rin wouldn't have the demon inside of her if it weren't for the fact that her mother sacrificed her AND Len hadn't marked her.. oh he'll still be the kinda third wheel...that's just his point in the plot x3 yes he opened the gates, but not easily.

_3:_ well of course, that's how Len works..

_aquathyst:_ oh no, she isn't possessed, she's part demon because of the bond thing...it's just usually repressed..

_PicesAquamirine12: _I'm lad you like it! I just wish I could update as fast as I use to..

_Treble and Bass: _O pfft...I'm feeling pretty lazy too...but if I hadn't logged in..you wouldn't have this story! Hope you enjoy!

_thecraziestninja: _I think..next chapter I'll explain..in Len's pov what happened to Rin the night he marked her..that'd make it less confusing.

_Lolly1o1: _Here's your update!

_Isabel: _thank you for thinking so! and yes...yes they are!

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_Why do YOU think Len chose Rin as his partner over all the other sacrifices?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


	5. Chapter 5

I mean, it's only for a lifetime

* * *

I stare up at the stars from the roof of the church. It was a clear night. I heave a long sigh. I may be lust, but I liked to think I live for the little things. Like stars littering a dark sky.

'Master...we REALLY shouldn't be up here. Where we can be seen.' Rei says anxiously. I roll my eyes and sit up.

"Honestly Rei. I don't take orders from you." I snap. I may look like a four year old at the moment but I was far from it. I was going though my 're-awakening' where I start back as a small child and work back up to being 19, before starting over again. Thankfully, 4-15 years go by in a matter of months and 16-19 drag out into centuries.

'Len..' Rei squirms in his shadowy like form. I glare at him before the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. My eyes widen before narrowing.

"Stupid angels always fuc-" I jump down from the church roof and land roughly on my feet. I could feel their sickly sweet presence around me, making my head buzz in annoyance. They could easily take me out in this form. The angel dives and I glance to my left. It's dive was angled that way. It wasn't after me. It was after-

"S-sanctuary!" a daemon cries against the doors. A daemon, half human and half demon. My mind flies. Angels don't care about our mistakes, let alone enough to want to kill one when they could strike down a devil.

'I think we shoul-LEN!' Rei screams as I launch forward, I grab the daemon and drag her to the side just as the angel breaks through the doors.

"Hellfire!" I order, fire explodes around the angel. It screams in pain and I pull the daemon along.

"Why is it after you?!" I demand. She yelps and trips. For the love of ever loving-

"Baby!" she cries as the thing she was holding flies forward. I don't have to second think. The angel was after the baby, not her.

"Rei!" I order. He lashes out and easily captures the small bundle before bringing it back to me. The small baby rests in my hands and I look it over quizzically.

"Why would it be after a-" my hairs raise again and I glance down at the daemon.

"Spare me!" she begs. I care about my demons. But..she didn't even have a slight hint of lust on her. She was filled with human greed.

"I have no need for you." I snap before darting forward, carrying the small baby. The angel was easily gaining on me..and it was pissed.

"Rei!" I snap. He curls around me in makeshift wings. My feet leave the ground and I turn my attention to the baby. I pull the blanket down slightly. She was pretty. That was for sure. She would be giving me a lot of business when she was older, she'd become quite the heartthrob. Her skin was pale and she had messy blonde hair that stuck up in tuffs. I frown. Why would an angel be.. The small baby touches my hand and I gasp as I almost drop her. She...she..

"Rei! We need to get out of here NOW." I snarl.

'Right away-' Rei leaves my back and falls to the ground as a puddle of black. I snarl as I brace myself. The landing jostles the baby and her eyes snap open.

"Hand the menace over." a sickly sweet voice says. I clench my teeth as I turn. The angel towers over me as I cling to the baby.

"Going to murder her?" I snap. The angel blinks it's blue eyes at me.

"Dispose of."

"You can lie to yourself and all your other idiotic angels. But you can't lie to me." I hiss lowly.

'Rei!' I call mentally. I could barely feel his presence. He was hit pretty bad.

"Hand it over devil." it snaps. I glance down at the baby. She was so tiny..

"You'll have to kill me first." I threaten. The angel doesn't hesitate as it launches an arrow at me. I gasp as it hits my shoulder.

"Son of a bitc-" I snarl as I pull the arrow away before snapping my fingers. Fire swallows me and I hold the baby close to keep her from getting burned. I'm thrown out against the roof of a building. I lean against the brick wall as I pant. My body wasn't ready for all this yet.

"Hey..are you okay?" I ask the small child as I pull her away from my chest. My eyes widen as she sucks on her lower lip, red staining them.

"Oh...no no no." I chant as I rub at the blood quickly. I could already sense her. Clenching my teeth I press my fingers to her lips.

"Come." I order as I pull my hand away. I could feel my blood coming closer..the baby gasps before trying to catch air. My throat closes as does hers.

"Dammit!" I snarl as I let my hand fall away, air rushes to my lungs as the baby gasps. My head falls back against the bricks and I groan. Now I've done it. The baby gurgles from my lap and I sigh as I look down at her. My almost partner. Ever so gently I brush her cheek. Her bright blue eyes meet mine and I flash my sharp teeth at her. She makes a throat laugh sound and I threaten her with a hiss. She claps her hands together in enjoyment. I shake my head as I eye her cautiously. She was dangerous. Very dangerous. My hair stands on edge as coldness washes over me. My eyes widen as I stand quickly and launch forward, off the roof. I hit the ground in a dead sprint. I could feel a huge wave of list hit me. I bite my lip as I glance down at the baby. Taking her to hell was far out of the question. She needed perfect care. She needed to hate me...hate my counterparts. The angel was closer now. I bite my lip and a copper smell fills the air. Softly I press my lips to her forehead before pulling away. My blood forms my pentagram before disappearing. She would be seen as one of my demons to any angel that passes by. I turn quickly and sprint into the hospital, following the feeling of lust. Sobs reach my ears and I rock the baby softly as I shove the door open. A teenager was sobbing with what looked like her boyfriend holding her. They couldn't see me just yet and I take in the situation. The girl was lusting for something to love. Perfect. I smile as the boyfriend pats her before leaving the room. Her child most likely didn't make it. But that just makes this even better.

"I have heard your wish." I say as I make a hand motion. The woman jumps as she pulls her hands to look at me, her blonde hair a mess.

"W..who are you?" she breathes.

"I am Len. The devil of lust." I purr as I smile at her sweetly.

"I didn't wish for you." she snaps. I smirk at her.

"Yes you did. I'm here to offer you a trade."

"I don't want anything of yours-" she starts, I lower my arm slightly so she can see the baby I was holding. Her eyes widen as she bites back a sob.

"Y-you.." she starts as she reaches for the baby I was holding.

"Ah ah ah. I don't just give people things. You have to give me something in return." I muse as I pull the baby back up. The girl gaps like a fish.

"A-anything!" she breaths. Just what I love to hear.

"I'll give you this baby girl, but in return. You must give her over to me once she turns 7." I say as I glance down at the baby, I wiggle my finger above her and she clenches it with her tiny fingers. I glance back at the girl. She bites her lip in thought before nodding silently.

"Do we have a deal?" I ask. "Because if you go back on your part, I will hunt you down. And I will kill you." I promise. She freezes before breathing out a 'yes'. I approach her and offer her my hand. She takes it and I dig my nails into her skin. She yelps in pain and I pull my hand away.

"It's a deal." I breath as I pull the baby away from me and handing her over to the girl. I could feel the ache in my chest as I felt the baby's heartrace.

'Rei.' I order mentally. He faintly answers my call before pooling beneath me in an instant.

"Thank you..Len.." the woman says as as cradles the small baby close.

"I'll be seeing you soon." I say in acknowledgment as I snap my fingers. Rei pulls on my feet and I'm plunged into darkness.

owo

Her name was now Rin. I flick my tail to the side as I watch her closely as they dress her for the ritual. She was happy and bubbly. I lick my lips as I lean forward to see through the window better. She was a tiny little thing however. I wince. Voices snap Rin to attention and she turns, walking out of the room. I recline back in the tree and let my eyes close.

'Is this really a good idea? I mean she is-' Rei starts.

"I know what she is Rei. And this is prefect, we need her." I muse.

'She's going to hate you! They always do!' Rei snaps.

"Ah. That is quite true. But I am sure this will work. Of course she'll hate me, but in the end she will care for me enough to be by my side instead of theirs." I hum. My skin starts to prickle before completely turning warm. I stand and snap my fingers as hellfire consumes me. My pentagram glows gold as I step onto it. The hellfire spit me out right before Rin. Her eyes widen in horror. I slice my thumb and before she can do anything, launch at her, pressing my thumb to her tongue. She yelps and pulls at my hand. I pull my hand away and she screams in pain. My blood pumps through her veins. She falls to her knees and I stand tall before her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I purr at her.

I don't want to OUTRIGHT tell you which person is which sin.. but I WILL highlight portions that each does/says that gives away their sin.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0 (I got 177 reviews when I first posted this..hint hint c;

I plan on making this around...eh...about 10-15 chapters?

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

I don't want to OUTRIGHT tell you which person is which sin.. but I WILL highlight portions that each does/says that gives away their sin.

Len- Lust

Kaito- Sloth ~ Kaito was the Sloth devil. He liked to relax and everything he did was harmless fun.

Gumi- "Tell us MORE then that!" Gumi begs.

Luka- "Oh you make me so hungry when you call me darling." she murmurs.

Gakupo- "Don't grace him with your attention." Gakupo sniffs as he turns his nose up to Len.

Meiko- "Enough!" Meiko snarls, I jump at the suddenness of her voice. Fury rolled off her in waves.

Miku- Envy ~ "Oh look at you. Practically GREEN with envy aren't you?" Len says, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

**_REVIEWS:_**

_mirrors02:_ That's exactly why Luka fell for Len..that's why he was keeping his eyes closed..Kaito is Sloth..Len is Lust. ^^ I hope it went good for you! I start next week!

_Nighttyger:_ still curious?

_aquathyst:_ oh no, she isn't possessed, she's part demon because of the bond thing...it's just usually repressed..

_writ-username-here: _well hello

_Treble and Bass: _Their personalities are definatly fun to work with, that's for sure x3

_thecraziestninja: _You can guess and I'll tell you if you're right or wrong!

_Lolly1o1: _ugh, I know...

**_Question of the chapter~_**

_What IS Rin that makes her so appealing?_

review with your answers

~ ART-ATTACKS ~

_**REVIEWWWWWW **i can see all of you that read and don't review /stares_


End file.
